


Bed Buds

by malkinmalkout



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkinmalkout/pseuds/malkinmalkout
Summary: Training camp offers the opportunity for strange bedfellows for the Washington Capitals alternative and his captain.Aka the bed-sharing trope with a few surprise twists.





	Bed Buds

The queen size airbed in the centre of the cramped room could not look any more unappealing mused Nicklas as he stood in the doorway. As usual Alex acts as the foil to his thoughts as the large man throws himself onto the bed with a gleeful thump.

“This will be great Nicky, just like a sleepover,” Alex says, optimistic despite the fact that man has a notorious legacy dating from his rookie year for being a terrible roommate. He starfishes on the creased maroon blanket and grins up at Nicklas.

He carefully sits down near Alex’s hip and tries not to go sprawling as the bed sinks under the combined weight of two professional hockey players. “Why the hell do we have an air mattress?” He grumbles, “also I really don’t see any logic in us sharing a room. Is this because of budget cuts? Are we being punished?” Normally as alternative and captain he and Alex would get their own rooms, even at training camps like this one.

“No complaining. We will set a good example for baby rookies by showing that Mama and Papa still love each other after such a long marriage.”

He rolls his eyes at the familiar nicknames. “This is a marriage of convenience,” Nicklas fires back and slaps at Alex’s wandering elbow, “besides I don’t remember this sham marriage being consummated.”

At his words Alex shifts to lie in a lavish horizontal pose and leers, “Oh babe you trying to give me a hint? Will treat you good time for all those assists on my goals.”

Nicklas shoves his hand over Alex’s face to stop him from making the ridiculous kissing noises. This turns out to be a mistake as the other man takes this as a sign that he’s in the mood to wrestle.

With some sneaky jabbing in Alex’s weak spots Nicklas manages to pin Alex despite the man superior weight and the long legs firmly wrapped around his waist.

“No fair, tickling and pinching my joints is illegal. Should get five minutes in sin bin for cheap moves,” Alex huffs from underneath him.

Nicklas just gives him a victorious smirk and rolls off the bed. Ignoring Alex’s sigh of disappointment at his unwillingness to continue bickering he rummages through his suitcase for a change of clothes and goes to the bathroom to shower.

Washing away all the sweat from the long day of travelling and training feels refreshing enough that Nicklas’ is willing to reassess his whole bleak outlook towards sleeping alone with the individual he has held a persisting crush on for over nine years.

Throughout long plane rides, hockey games, changing room shenanigans, public events, interviews, and private hanging out sessions together Nicklas has managed to keep his romantic feelings towards Alex a secret. One night sleeping beside each other won’t be so difficult.

It becomes more hard to maintain this belief when he leaves the bathroom to find Alex sitting cross legged and completely naked on their bed. The only thing shielding him from complete exposure is the computer strategically placed in his lap.

Acting as if everything is alright in the world Alex beckons Nicklas over. “Come look at this meme Burkie put in the group chat, it has Spongebob!”

“I’m not doing anything until you put on some clothes.”

“But you see me naked all the time and I can’t sleep with clothes on,” Alex whines.

Nicklas already knew this but he would probably do something he regrets if Alex didn’t cover up soon. “Yeah but in the locker room there’s normally plenty of other unlucky witnesses who also demand you to get dressed. I won’t be able to peacefully sleep knowing your dick is just hanging out less than a meter away from me.”

Interpreting his words entirely right Alex puffs up in pride and chortles, “yes it can be very impressive and distracting, but no need to feel jealous Nicky, what’s mine is yours,” he finishes motioning to his lap generously while wiggling his eyebrows.

“If you want me to pass to you ever again you’re going to at least put on some underwear.”

Looking incredibly put out Alex shuts his laptop with a snap and bends over the bedside to reach for his discarded pile of clothes. Nicklas’ eyes trail down Alex’s neck, across the slope of his muscled back, right down to his perfectly curved ass. He sharply forces his head away before he is caught staring.

He hears Alex spring up from the bed and shuffle around until he brushes past Nicklas to take his turn in the bathroom. “Don’t watch the video without me,” Alex says, his voice muffled through the door.

Nicklas brushes a hand through his wet hair and sighs.

_/\\_

In the dark room the bed ripples as Alex once again shifts closer.

Nicklas quietly grunts in frustration and clenches his eyes shut, hoping that if he doesn’t pay Alex any attention he’ll get the message and go to sleep.

“Psst Nicky? Are you asleep? I have a question,” Alex asks but doesn’t wait for an answer, “When you dream in colour, is it a pigment of your imagination?”

Smugness radiates from the other side of the bed as Nicklas is unable to completely stifle a laugh at the pun. How did he fall in love with someone so annoying? Is this karma for all the times he’s brutally chirped or sworn at opposing teams?

“You laughed,” Alex says obviously into the dark room and moves even closer until he’s a long line of warmth spooned up against his back.

But this time Nicklas remains silent, internally promising not to fall for Alex’s bids for attention. He counts the time passing by every soft breath that brushes the back of his neck until it’s more calming than arousing.

On the edge of falling asleep he hears a voice whisper into his ear, “do you ever get tired of sleeping?”

Instantly awake and on a warpath Nicklas rips the pillow out from under his head and attempts to smother Alex to death. Despite his struggles for air Alex manages to laugh heartily and drag Nicklas even closer for a rematch to their earlier wrestling.

“Why won’t you sleep?” Muffles Nicklas facedown on Alex’s pillow as he finally gives up and accepts his defeat.

Like a daring knight who has defeated a monstrous dragon Alex straddles Nicklas’ lower back while keeping a firm hand pushed down on the middle of his shoulders. Sparks race directly to his groin every time Alex squeezes or his fingers brush against his neck.

“I sleep when I want to,” Alex gloats, “you could say sleeping comes so naturally to me... I could do it with my eyes closed.”

Nicklas doesn’t know whether he want to laugh or cry, but for the sake of his dignity he does the former.

_/\\_

He sluggishly blinks awake hours later from an aching pressure on his bladder. With some amusement he notices that he has the entire blanket wrapped around him, leaving Alex unprotected against the ridiculous temperature he put the air conditioner on under the claim he misses the colder Russian climate.

Nicklas lies still as he works up the energy to get out of bed and not just fall asleep again. His decision is made for him as Alex’s nasal snoring gains a shrill whistle from the air passing through the gaps in his teeth.

It’s strange to realise how in love he is with this frustrating man based on the fact he doesn’t want to commit manslaughter from hearing such infuriating sounds. Besides, Nicklas is normally a deep sleeper.

After relieving himself in the bathroom he carefully creeps back into bed, making sure he doesn’t rock it to much and wake up Alex. His movements at least disturb Alex enough to stop his snoring, allowing Nicklas to quickly fall back asleep.

He wakes again what seems like minutes later to the feeling of the bed shaking. Still half asleep Nicklas turns to peer at Alex’s side of the bed through hooded eyes. A stream of moonlight filters through the curtains to catch the distorted shape of Alex wrapped in a spare blanket. Nicklas wonder if he’s dreaming as the dramatic shadows highlight Alex’s soft greying hair and stark cheekbones.

He closes his eyes for what he hopes is the last time until morning. Alex chooses this moment to flop onto the air mattress and launch Nicklas clear into the air, over the side of the bed, and onto the floor.

From his ungainly position sprawled on the ground he hears Alex unhelpfully mutter, “oops.”

_/\\_

Nicklas opens his eyes to find Alex watching him. Too tired to protest he stares right back. He’s unable to move anyway since his and Alex’s legs are so tangled and pins and needles are shooting up his arm underneath Alex’s neck.

Alex lifts his head and breathes in deeply. “Smells nice,” he mumbles into Nicklas’ hair.

Feeling more confident then he should Nicklas uses his functional hand to pull Alex back down so he can press their lips together. Luckily this is a good call as Alex doesn’t hesitate to cup his jaw and slant their mouths more firmly against each other. They slowly makeout, in no rush. Nicklas opens up to Alex’s prodding tongue, allowing the man to trace his slick lips and explore his mouth.

Finally Alex reluctantly pulls away. Looking absolutely ecstatic he gives Nicklas a few more quick pecks on the lips, meets his eyes and unceremoniously says, “you have morning breath.”

Nicklas gets halfway out of bed before Alex latches onto his waist and heaves him back in for more kisses. Alex maneuvers him so he’s laid flat against the bed, allowing Alex to firmly grasp his side and slide his thumbs slightly underneath Nicklas’ low hanging sweats.

“Can I?” He asks rubbing his hands up and down Nicklas’ covered hips.

He nods in consent and pulls Alex into a more heated kiss, biting at Alex’s chapped lips.

He feels Alex’s moans rumble from his bare chest into his own as Alex wastes no time pulling Nicklas’ free from his sweats. He rubs his palm over Nicklas’ dick in an almost playful fashion, teasingly not pressing hard enough to take the edge off.

In retribution Nicklas threads his fingers through Alex’s hair and tugs slightly in warning. The grunt of surprise he receives reveals that Alex enjoys this punishment more than he should. Nicklas files this away in his head for future use as he arches his hips up towards Alex’s talented hands in a wordless demand for more.

Since Alex has always been good at reading his wordless cues he pulls away from Nicklas to lick a long wet stripe up his hand before groping back downward to tightly circle Nicklas’ aching cock. Alex’s hand moves up and down at a steady pace, every so often thumbing at the precum leaking out of Nicklas’ head and sinfully twisting his wrist to wrench a long moan from Nicklas.

In reward for his hard work Nicklas refocuses his attention on driving Alex to distraction as he captures Alex’s tongue carefully between his teeth and softly sucks it.

“Fuck,” Alex groans into his mouth, “so hot Nicky.”

He fights back a smile at Alex’s reaction but quickly get distracted himself when in a stroke of genius Alex lets him go so he can pull down his own underwear and thrusts both their cocks together.

It’s his turn to swear as he feels the wet slide of Alex’s dick drag along his own, creating slick friction. Nicklas’ hands scramble for purchase as the airbed rocks in time with Alex’s movements. He finally gets a grip either side of Alex’s tightly clenched ass cheeks, helping direct the heaving thrusts of his hips.

They can only breathe into each others gaping mouths as all their attention is focused on keeping the heavenly momentum going. They’re both caught in each other's gaze when Nicklas cums and Alex follows shortly after.

He grunts as Alex’s shaking sweaty body collapses on him in sated exhaustion. “Get off,” Nicklas demands, not willing to tolerate being squashed to death even after a mind blowing orgasm.

With a dramatic sigh Alex rolls over to lie panting beside him. After a trailing moment he gathers enough brain cells to say, “congrats Nicky, marriage is now official. We’re a forever couple now.”

Nicklas fights against drowsiness to translate Alex’s ramblings into English. “You want to make us official? Like boyfriends?” He asks hopefully.

Alex grins goofily in confirmation. “Да, me and you Nicky. Us against the world.” He leans closer to seal his promise with a kiss

When he pulls away Nicklas smiles back. “Yeah. I like the sound of that.” He gives him another slow loving kiss before breaking away, “and I think our first battle is going to be Trotz since we are going to be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed all the puns and the sex. Please R&R is you liked it so I can be motivated to write more.


End file.
